


flower snack

by februarys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Puppies, Uhh bet, listen idk how this is gonna go, soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarys/pseuds/februarys
Summary: donghyuck runs into a puppy problem





	flower snack

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo i wrote this because i did polls on my twitter for which ship and what jobs they'd have and it came out to be hyuck as a dog sitter and lucas working at a flowershop so this is what i've got so far

          The sounds of insistent barking echoed down the streets of Seoul as a fed up Donghyuck was dragged along by five dogs, all ranging in breeds and appearances. One of the smaller senior ones, Max, was aggressively barking at every stranger they passed despite being a very friendly chihuahua. Speeding up by two steps to reach the excited dogs Donghyuck leaned down to scoop him off the ground gently, holding him above his hip bone like a baby with one arm to continue walking the other dogs with the other. Along the sidewalks were many small shops, some retail while others were sweet smelling bakeries and candle stores. 

 

          After a few minutes of walking along the streets Donghyuck’s eyes wandered to a smaller flower shop, the wooden sign above the lovely store engraved with scratchy cursive. Small flowers were weaved into the wood along the writing. 

 

_ Wong’s Wonders. _

 

          Smiling softly he tugged the dogs gently up to the display window to peak inside the shop, his eyes landing over all the arrangements with a fond look splayed across his face. Near the other window were small woven baskets filled to the brim with sunflowers, tulips and daisies. Donghyuck’s cheeks lifted up into a wider smile as he saw even more of his favorites before finally stepping back as his stomach angrily growled with hunger. Trudging a little ways down, Donghyuck found a small hole in the wall cafe in which he tied the puppies’ leashes to one of the dog stations outside, telling them to behave until he came outside to the chairs with his food. After what felt like ages he finally made it out with his sandwich and drink, only to notice 2 of the dogs weren't by the pole. At all.

  
  


          Panicked filled Donghyuck’s entire being, nausea setting into his stomach as he unzipped his backpack and stuffed his sweet tea and sandwich in hastily before untying the other puppies and running around the streets shouting loudly.

 

          “Tyler! For christ’s sake where the fuck did you go?” 

 

          “Sunny? Please come out from hiding!”

 

          “Has anyone seen a medium sized mutt named Sunny and a border collie named Tyler anywhere?”

          Rushing up to shops and peeking his head inside, asking whoever was closest to him if they’d seen the dogs, receiving shaken heads or soft no’s. He was inside the cafe for maybe 20 minutes and in that time frame anyone passing by could’ve taken Sunny or Tyler and made it a good distance away without anyone noticing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he began pacing up and down the same street with the other 3 dogs in tow, some of them beginning to whine themselves. Suddenly Max began to bark loudly, spinning in circles and then barking at a louder tone. Donghyuck looked down at him with furrowed eyebrows as he began to open his mouth to scold the dog, to tell him to be quieter when a glob of black and white fur popped out of a flower shop. The same flower shop he was staring into earlier. 

 

          Following the first blob of fur was another, dusty browns and greys trotting around and back into the shop, chasing Tyler. 

 

          Almost sobbing out loud, Donghyuck scooped Max up, tugged on the other 2 leashes and ran in the direction of the shop. Half of Sunny’s leash was torn off and Tyler’s collar wasn’t around his neck. But what really caught his attention was the mess inside the store. More importantly, the puppy-caused mess. Donghyuck’s face paled as his eyes swept the floors and shelves of the shop before landing on a slightly bewildered teenager. 

 

          He looked down at Tyler and Sunny with a look of “you’re going to get in big trouble once I sort this out,” before walking up to what he assumes to be one of the workers.

 

          Immediately Donghyuck let out a string of apologies along the lines of “I am so sorry my dogs did this I’ll pay for everything,” and “oh my god this is going to be so expensive I am incredibly sorry I’ll do whatever I have to do to fix this,” before a high-pitched laugh startled him out of his immediate rambling. Without realizing, Donghyuck’s neck had to tilt backwards to make eye contact with the employee before he asked a quiet, “what’s so funny?”

 

          The man scratched the back of his neck, “y’know, when two really cute dogs popped into my shop I didn’t expect them to cause this much damage.” 

 

          Eyes quickly watering out of fear Donghyuck spoke up again, “I really am so sorry about all of this, Sunny and Tyler were tied to one of the dog stations along with the rest of the puppies outside the cafe down the street. I guess they shook loose of their collars.” His hands reached up and exasperatingly ran through his hair before running down his face, rubbing his eyes and then going through his hair again. 

 

          The guy’s hand reached out and rested on Donghyuck’s shoulder for a split second to grab his attention, the heat immediately sinking into his shirt. 

 

          “So,” he began, “I’m assuming you already know just how expensive this is going to be to fix, but seeing as I’m a very compassionate guy,” the employee then proceeded to make a hand flower under his chin before continuing, “I have two ways in which you can repay me.”

 

          Donghyuck’s head shot up before nodding, signalling him to continue.

 

          “You can either work here until you can pay it off, or you just pay it straight forward, but it’s inevitably going to cost at least half a grand to replace these flowers and the other..items,” he waved his hand at the goods on knocked over shelves that the dogs managed to get to, “that the dogs managed to get their teeth on.”

 

          “I completely understand. I’m honestly a bit um..broke at the moment especially considering I’m enrolled in college nearby so if it’s quite alright I’d prefer to work here to steadily pay it off instead of straight up?” Donghyuck said with a tiny head tilt, but spoke up again before the employee could say something else, “and I know I won’t get a single cent out of this by the way, I don’t really mind. I’ll also continue dog walking for simple expenses and maybe pick up another job when the dog sitting slows down.” He finished with a tiny smile.

 

          “Well alright..” the employee paused, waiting for him to say his name.

 

          “Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck.”

 

          “Well alright Lee Donghyuck I’ll go grab the papers in the back for you to fill out. I really hope you aren’t allergic to flowers quite honestly.” He laughed before trotting to the back. A few minutes later, after some casual paper shuffling, the taller made his way out of the back office and into the front where Donghyuck was swaying casually on his feet. Waving his hand quietly, making sure he sees, Donghyuck walked up to the desk at the front and leaned over to take a look at the paperwork.

 

          “It’s just a simple form, it’s pretty much like an internship paper you'd fill out at a larger company, maybe a production one, but since this clearly isn’t an internship nor a big company there’s some spots you won't see like what college you go to or whatever, but spots like your phone number you should probably fill out in case things go wrong.” 

 

          At the “things go wrong,” Donghyuck’s eyes widened a little before the employee shook his head steadily and rephrased it.

 

          “In case things go wrong means if I need to call you in to work another day or if you filled out papers wrong and I’d need you to fix it or something.” 

 

          “Oh and before I completely forget again, my name is Lucas.”

 

          In a tiny voice Donghyuck murmured, “Well hello Lucas,” before looking back down at the papers. Lucas walked behind him to grab a stool from one of the corners of the shop and let Donghyuck fill out the papers as the dogs ended up sunbathing in various spots around the floor. Lucas went about the store, picking up stems and trying to sweep piles of petals into places for him to pick up later. Lifting up baskets, fixing shelves and inspecting damages Lucas busied himself until Donghyuck said he was done filing everything out.

 

          “Wonderful, I’ll go put this in the back and quickly put your availability into the files so we can figure out the days you can work as soon as possible,” Lucas smiled widely before spinning around and walking into the back once more. Clacking of keyboard keys filled the small shop as Donghyuck rested his head on the counter, all the events and walking from today finally catching up to him. Without even realizing, he’d dozed off because the next thing he remembers is Lucas gently tapping his shoulder, and him being very close to his face. Unphased, Donghyuck sits up with a small, “I’m sorry for falling asleep,” which makes Lucas chuckle quietly.

 

          “It’s alright Hyuck, but do you mind helping clean up the floor before you leave? Think of it as a first day duty.”

 

          “Yeah totally, no problem. Also Hyuck huh?” Donghyuck laughed a little.

 

          Lucas’ ears tinted a bit before he blurted out a, “I’m sorry does that make you uncomfortable? It just slipped,” before Donghyuck could shake his hand and say, “It’s okay, all of my friends call me that.” That made Lucas sigh out in quiet relief. The boys both got to work immediately, one of which wanting to get home to take a nap. After a good hour the shop looked close to what it did before. 

 

          “So, earlier today I saw you looking in the window Did you maybe..plan this?” Lucas’ eyebrow shot up.

 

          Donghyuck snorted, “no, I’d never plan to destroy my savings like that, but I really like flowers so this shop caught my attention almost immediately. Especially the pretty sign outside.” 

 

          “Ahh I see. It’s a good thing you get to work here huh? ‘Cause y’know..flowers n such. What’s your favorite then by the way?”

 

          He responded almost right away with an embarrassed smile, “sunflowers for sure. I like how they point to wherever the sun is and they’re always bright and pretty to look at.”

 

          “Adoration, loyalty, long life, good fortune and vitality. The meanings of a sunflower.”

 

          “I really like the good fortune one, I guess I could say they’re lucky, since they caught my eye in your window and now here I am, spending my days in such a lovely place.”

 

          “Is the shop the only thing that’s lovely?” Lucas laughed.

 

          “I don’t know Lucas, why don’t you find that one out yourself?” Donghyuck shot back with a tiny smile etched on his face. “But I really should get going soon. I gotta drop all these dogs back at the care center and then make it to the bus on time.”

 

          “Oh? Do you want a ride? I have a truck with enough space in the back for 4 small dogs and then you can always sit another in your lap if you want?” 

 

          “Wait are you serious that saves my legs extra walking so much. Are you sure though? I’ve already caused,” Donghyuck waved his hand around nonchalantly, “so much damage and now you’re offering me a ride back to my workplace..I couldn’t.”

  
  


          Lucas’ cheeks balled up as he smiled, “I really do insist. It’s no biggie. Plus your dogs are super cute and this is just another excuse for me to spend more time with them effectively.”

 

          “Mmmm.. if you totally insist that’d really be great. Thanks Lucas.”

 

          “Xuxi.”

 

          “What?”

 

          “You can call me Xuxi, since I called you Hyuck you can call me Xuxi. It’s a nickname from friends.”

 

          “Oh, okay. Thanks Xuxi,” Donghyuck said, making himself smile.

 

          Lucas locked the front door after grabbing 2 dogs in his arms and walking Donghyuck and the other 3 pups to his black Ford truck in the parking lot nearby. He placed Sunny, Tyler, June and Oliver into the back seat while Donghyuck plopped Max directly onto his lap after climbing into the passenger side. Lucas swung by Donghyuck’s door to close it for him, to which Hyuck made a remark of, “why thanks, how courteous of you,” making him laugh when he hopped into the driver’s side. Starting up the truck the stereo immediately began belting out whatever Ariana Grande song Lucas was last listening to which caused Max to start aggressively barking in the direction of the radio. Donghyuck started laughing so hard it came out as a cackle, his body lurching forward and almost smacking his head on the glove compartment from the force of it all. 

 

          “Oh my fucking god I can’t believe that happened I’m literally so sorry I forgot I had it that loud from this morning,” Lucas said as he lowered the volume substantially.

 

          Gasping for breath, Donghyuck answered with a shaky, “at least you have good taste in music but holy shit that was so funny.” 

 

          “Well now I know what to play on the radio, are her songs okay? It’s pretty much the only thing I have on CD to play unless you want cringey AUX cord songs.”

 

          “She's just fine, I listen to her a lot anyways.” 

 

          “Aye aye sir!” Lucas saluted before turning it on, backing out of the space and making his way to the location Donghyuck gave him him directions to.

 

          The drive back to the shelter was essentially quiet, save for the radio and Donghyuck’s lovely humming. Once they made it to the dog care building, Max’s tail immediately started wagging.

 

          Donghyuck’s baby voice came out full blast directly at the senior dog’s enthusiasm, “I know boy, your mom is coming to pick you up really soon. I’m gonna drop you and the other guys off inside but then I gotta blast home okay?” Max’s tail just wagged harder as Donghyuck smiled and proceeded to unbuckle. Lucas did the same, helping him take the other pups inside, waiting for Donghyuck to sign them all back in, sign himself out and then say goodbye to everyone. As they walked outside, Lucas hopped into the driver’s side and rolled his window down to which Donghyuck leaned on.

 

          “Thanks for the ride by the way, and I’m still super sorry ‘bout what the dogs got into at the flower place.”

 

          “It’s no biggie Hyuck, I’m kinda glad since now I have more help around the store for the time being and I got to see six cute things today.”

 

          “But there were..only five dogs?” Donghyuck said with a little head tilt.

 

          Lucas waited for it to click in Donghyuck’s head, and the signal of that happening were his ears reddening.

 

          “Oh.”

 

          Lucas smiled before patting Donghyuck’s forearm, “I’ll see you tomorrow at the shop right? 9am works?”

 

          He smiled, “9am works just fine, especially since I don’t have any scheduled classes tomorrow.” 

 

          “Alright. You should probably head to the bus station down the street now or else you’ll miss your bus, right?”

 

          “Yeah..I should huh. I’ll get going now, then. See you, Xuxi” Donghyuck smiled before pushing off the door and fixing his backpack on his shoulders. As he was walking away, his phone buzzed in his hands and when he looked down at the screen, a text message appeared.

 

          From: xuxi :)) 

 

          btw, i rlly liked ur nails. black nail polish suits u ^__^

 

          As Donghyuck boarded the bus heading back to campus, the tips of his ears tinged red, his body shuffling slightly lower in his seat.


End file.
